A Love Hexagon
by Chameron4ever
Summary: Foreman likes Chase, Chase likes Cameron, Cameron likes Wilson, Wilson likes House, House likes Cuddy, and Cuddy likes Foreman... this can not end well. Chapter 8 is up. Now COMPLETE!
1. ForemanChase

**A/N: This story was co-authored by chameron4ever (who used to be voldy178… see the profile for why it was changed) and chaseluv4ever. It is being posted on chameron4ever's account because you can't have 2 authors for 1 story.**

**This story is mainly humor, but was also created to give the less popular ships some light… so if you support Forman/Chase, Cameron/Wilson, Cuddy/Foreman, or any of the others mentioned in the summary, you're in luck. :)**

**Each chapter will focus on a different character's feelings, and they'll all be tied together in the end. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own House MD.**

**Chapter 1: Foreman/Chase:**

Eric Foreman was almost positive that he had lost his mind. It was the only possible explanation for what he had been feeling. He was getting an MRI of their current patient, with Chase sitting next to him. He was trying his best to concentrate on the screen in front of him, but apparently his best wasn't good enough.

He glanced over at Chase through the corner of his eye and silently cursed himself for noticing how cute he looked. He was supposed to be ignoring this. He was supposed to be fighting this. This wasn't right… it wasn't _possible_. He _hated_ Chase… Chase was the privileged rich kid, the suck-up, the ass-kisser. His father had gotten him his job at PPTH… everything in his life had been handed to him on a silver platter. He was everything Foreman resented… or, he was _supposed _to be. Foreman silently cursed Cupid… that little brat in the diaper… he just wanted to _strangle_—

Chase was looking at him in a weird way. Foreman realized he had been staring into space for a while.

What was he supposed to be doing again? He had it for a second, but Chase was kind of making it difficult for him to think at the moment…

MRI! Right! He looked at the screen, pretending nothing had happened. What were they looking for again? Oh, right… a reason why a thirteen-year old had collapsed for no apparent reason… it was his job to find the reason, and he had been just staring at nothing, thinking about Chase.

That was bad. He tried to concentrate, but that was very difficult with Chase sitting next to him… why couldn't House have sent Cameron to help instead of Chase?

_I'm not supposed to be thinking about Chase_ he reminded himself. But that was rather difficult with the feelings he had been having…

He remembered, about a year ago, teasing Cameron about liking House. _"__Does it hurt when you're with House? Little pain in the tummy, but it sort of feels good, too?" _Yeah… it'd seemed really funny then… but now it was happening to _him_, only not with House. It was happening every time the intensivist walked in the room… and it was becoming increasingly difficult to suppress. He had just ignored the feelings at first. He had gone into denial for a long time. Eventually, he realized it was real.

He didn't want it to be real. It just made things difficult… like right now. The patient might die because he was too distracted to focus on the MRI. He tried to pa attention, but one glance at Chase made him realize it wasn't going to happen. Apparently, it was just Jenny's time to go.

He knew that revealing his feelings would only make things much worse. There was no chance of Chase returning the feelings. He was straight, Foreman could tell. And if he did tell anyway, it would get out somehow. Then he would have to endear never-ending taunts from House, and Chase probably would too. Cameron would act differently around him, and the nurses would find out somehow. They found out everything. He was sure they must have tiny little cameras hidden everywhere. Never accept a gift from a nurse… it's probably bugged.

And if the nurses found out, everyone would find out, and he would never escape the looks. Not to mention the fact that Chase would get nervous and slightly creeped out, and probably not want to work with Foreman anymore.

So he had plenty of reasons to believe that these feelings were very bad, indeed. That's why, whenever he felt himself noticing Chase's hair or how nice his eyes are, he stopped himself. He convinced himself that he _could _get this to go away. That's what he had convinced himself of months ago… and it wasn't working. He still had the strange urges, the impure thoughts. He looked over at Chase one more time, and the truth hit him hard.

He was in love with Robert Chase.

--------

**Well, that was chapter 1. Next chapter: Chase/Cameron.**

**Please review!**


	2. ChaseCameron

**Authors' Note: Hi, Chameron4ever here. I'm REALLY sorry about lack of updates… it is entirely my fault. As the chameron shipper, this chappie was mainly my responsibility. Chaseluv4ever sent me some stuff to use as a base, and I sorta forgot about it. I've been in a really slashy mood these last couple months, and I was using my writing energy for some House/Wilson oneshots… But I made a discovery! I write best after 2:15 am… so my muse has returned for "Love Hexagon," and you can expect regular updates from now on.**

**Oh, and one more thing: This fic takes place before "No Reason."**

**Disclaimer: Sigh … Do we really need this? David Shore wouldn't sue a couple of teenage girls, would he? Fine: It isn't ours.**

**Chapter 2: Chase/Cameron**

Robert Chase was staring into space as he sat in the lab, trying not to fall asleep. Just as his mind started to lull off, Cameron returned from the bathroom and sat down next to him. Chase immediately tried to find something to distract himself. He didn't really know what it was, but something about Cameron that made him find it very difficult to concentrate on anything. He tried to snap himself out of the slight lull he was going into because he was becoming dimly aware that Cameron was trying to tell him something.

It didn't work. He needed a good distraction from her… but what? The lab! Of course! _That's_ why they were there… they were supposed to be testing the patient's blood for House's latest theory. Chase realized that Cameron was probably asking about the test that Chase was supposed to have been running while she was gone. For a moment, Chase felt very proud of himself for figuring that out… but then he realized that he should have known that already, and should have been actually _listening_ to Cameron's question.

Cameron was looking at him rather strangely… she probably expected an answer.

"Erm…" he paused. _Better to use the truth_ he thought, _or at least part of it. _"Sorry, Cameron." He said sheepishly. "I sort of dazed of for a moment when you left… I'll start the test now." Cameron looked slightly surprised, but nodded. Chase had almost expected her to say something about the importance of concentrating on work, but he realized that she hadn't done that in a while. She was becoming more relaxed and laid-back. In fact, she hadn't seemed upset at all… maybe it had something to do with the state of the diagnostics department lately. It had been a while since any of them had been able to get any sleep at all, and it was clearly affecting their performance. Foreman had spaced out in the MRI earlier… Maybe it had happened to Cameron too, when he wasn't there.

As Chase started the test, his mind began to wander again. He thought back to the day he had first met her, 6 months after he had started working in the diagnostics department, and 6 months before Foreman had joined them. She had been so anxious, so eager to please. She had been very friendly when she introduced herself to Chase, and he had been surprised by her enthusiasm… everything about her seemed to remind him of cute, fluffy animals, and that had amused and somewhat sickened him at the same time. Though he didn't want to admit it now, he hadn't expected Cameron to last long when he met her. House had hired many fellows between Chase and Cameron, and none had lasted for more than a month or two. He had expected Cameron's caring and enthusiastic attitude to be sucked into the black hole that was Dr. Gregory House.

So, naturally, he had been very surprised when he saw how well Cameron could fight back. Admittedly, this had been a slight blow to his ego, as he himself had always found it very difficult to stand up to House. The fact that this new emotional, caring, fluffy, pretty girl was able to defend herself better than him annoyed him a little, but he soon forgot about it. He quickly grew to respect her, but tried not to let any feelings go further than that. Unfortunately, these new feelings started to appear merely a few months later. They were very small at first, so Chase simply pushed them to the back of his mind and told them to stay there. But things started to get much more difficult a little after Foreman arrived. He remembered the conversation he'd had with Foreman after his coworker had caught him staring at Cameron.

"_She's weird, isn't she?" He realized too late that he had just made a comment that anyone with half a brain knew would only lead to trouble._

"_Bad idea." Of course, Foreman knew exactly what it meant. Chase wanted to curse himself for being so stupid. But he tried to act ignorant._

"_What?"_

"_Bad idea." Foreman repeated, not buying into Chase's act. "You work with her."_

_Chase still refused to admit it… he continued to play dumb, hoping Foreman would back off and he wouldn't have to worry about the nurses finding out… he was among those who believed that they had cameras hidden everywhere. "__What did I say? Is 'weird' some new ghetto euphemism for sexy, like 'bad' is good and 'phat' is good? Then what the hell does 'good' mean?_

_Foreman just gave him an amused look. "'Ghetto euphemism'?" Chase laughed, hoping the subject would drop._

_No such luck. "You don't think she's hot?" Foreman asked._

_How was he supposed to answer that? If he said 'yes', he was admitting he liked her. If he said 'no', he was obviously covering something up. He went with the slightly safer choice. "No." He tried to sound casual, but probably didn't pull it off._

"_Wow, then you're brilliant." Said Foreman. "And I am using 'brilliant' as a euphemism." Foreman just wouldn't let this go! He had to drag out Chase's humiliation. Chase tried to say something that would put an end to this conversation._

"_Obviously, the girl is hot. You, you're not talking about her aesthetics, you're talking about if I want to jump her." he said, trying to communicate that he was just annoyed, not covering something up. "I don't." He was getting good at lying. But he was very bad at controlling his eyes, which were once again moving towards Cameron. And once he started staring, it was very difficult to stop._

_There was a loud beeping sound. "Your Epstein Barr is ready." Said Foreman, sounding amused. He had obviously caught Chase staring again._

Chase was brought back to the present by a very similar beeping sound… the test was done. He had a slight feeling of déjà vu as he tore his eyes from Cameron to check the results. "Negative." He said with a sigh.

"Damn." Said Cameron. Another theory shot down. They would probably be going without sleep for quite a while longer.

Cameron seemed quite dejected. Chase realized that this theory had probably been one of Jenny's only chances at survival. When he looked into her eyes he was reminded once again of fluffy little animals… very sad fluffy little animals. And Cameron's eyes were depressing him lot more than the case. And yet, he couldn't look away from them. It was then that it hit him.

He was in love with Allison Cameron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors' Note: Hopefully the length provides some compensation… this chapter is a lot longer than the last one.**

**Reviewers will be given the job of cheering up Chase again… as to how, well… I'll leave that to your imagination. ;)**


	3. CameronWilson

**Authors' Notes: You're probably going to start noticing (if you haven't already) that the medicine in this story is very vague… That's because the patient is really only there so we can include a bunch of tests that are necessary to the plot. Hopefully, the lack of a medical plotline won't bother you.**

**Disclaimer: If you honestly think that we own House, you should probably have the Diagnostics department at PPTH check you out for a neurological condition.**

**Chapter 3: Cameron/Wilson**

He had been sitting in on their diagnosing sessions a lot lately… This time, he actually had a reason – they thought Jenny might have cancer. Of course, they _could've_ just sent some random oncology doctor to run some tests… but House seemed to like having his friend in the room, and Wilson didn't appear to have any objection.

Cameron wasn't sure whether or not _she _had an objection… on one hand, she loved having Wilson around. He kept House under control and he was very nice… and quite attractive, too. On the other hand, he tended to distract her from her work, and she was starting to worry that someone might notice. She hated to think what House might say if he found out… she would probably never live it down. She knew that it was very bad for her to like Wilson the way she did… she was a fellow and he was a department head, not to mention House's best friend. She hated liking him…he was like a very bad-tasting drug. She _wanted_ to stop, and she really couldn't figure out _why_ she liked him… but she did.

Well, that wasn't exactly true… she had a few reasons to like him… he was nice, he was smart, he was good-looking, he was an excellent doctor, he could put up with basically _anything_, he always put other people before him; he could control people if he wanted to, but he never did… OK, maybe there were more that a _few_…

And, once again, she found herself unable to look away… she had grown very good at inconspicuously looking at him through the corner of her eye. He was speaking… saying something about the patient. _That__'s what this is about!_ She remembered. They were discussing the patient.She realized that she was going to have to eventually contribute something to the discussion that she wasn't paying attention to… she forced herself to listen to what the others were saying. House thought it was breast cancer. Foreman and Chase didn't. Wilson was reluctant, because there was still one symptom that cancer didn't explain.

House seemed to have noticed Cameron spacing out… in a few seconds, he was going to ask her opinion… 3… 2… 1… "What do you think, Cameron?" Always so predictable.

He could tell that he had hoped to catch her off guard, make her admit that she hadn't been listening to a word they had been saying, and didn't have an answer. He was partially right… she didn't have an answer. But House had been in a testy mood lately, so she decided to play it safe and agree with him. "Cancer is still a possibility, even if it didn't cause everything." She said cautiously. She didn't even know which symptom wasn't accounted for. "We should get a mammogram to be safe."

House smiled "I always like to play it safe." He said. "Cameron, get a mammogram. And take Wilson with you to make sure you don't screw it up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron didn't really know why House had sent her… did he suspect something? No… that was ridiculous. If he knew, the whole hospital would know by now. And there was no way she wouldn't have noticed the nurses gossiping loudly about her. _The nurses don't know._ That thought was definitely a comfort. Because if the nurses didn't know, that meant she was doing a very good job of hiding it. Because the nurses found out _everything._ She was starting to think that Foreman and Chase might be right about the hidden cameras…

They were already at the patient's room. Cameron realized that she had been completely out of it the entire time they were walking… she hoped she hadn't looked like too much of an idiot. They entered and Wilson explained to the patient that they were testing her for breast cancer. Cameron had never been very good at delivering bad news… whether it was telling the patient that they were dying or telling them that it was a possibility. She had never seen Wilson deliver bad news before, but she realized then that House was right – he was very good at it. He somehow managed to develop a connection even with a patient he had never met before. He was kind and supportive… but not overly so. For a second, Cameron envied his patients, who got to see this side of him all the time… but she quickly stopped herself, remembering that cancer is not something to be envied.

Cameron took Jenny in a wheelchair to the mammogram. Wilson went to the chair by the screen that would show the scan, while Cameron helped Jenny to the scary-looking and painful mammogram machine. She told the patient the same thing she always did: yes, it hurts, but the tighter it is, the more detail we can get. She knew that she was very detached as she said everything, but she couldn't help it. She looked over at Wilson, who was visible through the glass and took in everything about his appearance: his relaxed nature, his attentiveness towards the task at hand, his—

"Good." He was telling her that the scan was done… there was enough detail and she could get Jenny out of that crazy contraption. She did, but couldn't take her eyes off of him the entire time… and it was then that she realized:

She was in love with James Wilson.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Not to be those really annoying writers who rant about not getting reviews, but we couldn't help but notice that some people have been adding this story to their story alert or favorites list and not reviewing. It only takes a couple of seconds to let us know that people are actually reading this and it is worth writing. So please take a couple of seconds out of your busy schedules to do us that small favor.**


	4. WilsonHouse

**Authors' notes: Hi, chameron4ever here. Sorry this chappie took so long… We've both been very busy preparing for the new school year. This chapter and the last one were both written by me… because love writing about Wilson. :) And the next 2 will be done by chaseluv4ever because I she's good with Cuddy.**

**And on a side note… we are apparently braking a curse with this chappie… sort of. According to Bookwormkiwi, she's never had a co-authored fic last more than 3 chapters… hopefully this means the barrier is broken and there will be no problems with this fic in the future. :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure most of you stopped reading this bold text a while ago, so I'm not going to bother thinking of a joke. House isn't ours.**

**Chapter 4: Wilson/House**

Wilson sat in the cafeteria and looked at the clock. 12:34. In approximately 3 minutes, House would enter the cafeteria to steal Wilson's food. Wilson had figured out House's lunch schedule years ago. House would come looking for Wilson in the cafeteria at around 12:37 every day. If Wilson was in his office instead of the cafeteria, it would take House until about 12: 44. If he was out on his balcony, it would be 12:45. Of course, this would change if House had a difficult case that required urgent attention. But House could usually get his employees to handle things around lunchtime.

House walked in. Wilson checked the clock. 12:37 on the dot. Wilson smiled. House had never liked change… even a change in time that was only a few minutes.

House sat down and grabbed Wilson's potato chips. House had always done that too. Wilson had tried to evade him for a while by bringing only nutritional food that he knew House would despise, but he had abruptly stopped when he had realized that he _liked _it when House stole his food. He had spent ages wondering why in the world he would _like_ having is food stolen. Was he subconsciously trying to stop himself from eating too much? Did he want to make sure that House wasn't starving? No, those reasons were all crap. It took him quite a long time to realize that it was because he liked _House_. And anything House did that involved him in any way made him happy.

House was saying something about… something. Wilson couldn't bring himself to pay attention. He wondered what House would think if he knew the perverse pleasure that Wilson got from House eating his potato chips. Probably not a good thing to think about. Because if House found out… Wilson had to suppress a shudder at the thought. House wouldn't find out. He _couldn't_. That would wreck _everything…_

_But he won't find out._ Wilson reminded himself. _I won't let him. I'm being very secretive._ A small voice in the back of his head reminded him that staring uselessly at House while he was talking was not exactly inconspicuous. Wilson wished he could whack that voice over the head with something… preferably something very large and heavy.

But Wilson had to admit that there was an annoyingly large chance that House would find out. He was very clever, and if he noticed something that was different about Wilson, he would not rest until he found out what. And if House didn't figure it out, there was always the chance the nurses would. _The nurses…_ How did they always know everything? Wilson had heard the rumors about them having hidden cameras everywhere… but of course he wasn't naïve enough to believe _that_, no matter how convinced both his and House's teams seemed to be. Although he couldn't help but wonder…

House was looking at him oddly… "Well?" said House. Apparently, House had just asked a question. Oh, crap. "Does that sound like a plan?" House was still awaiting his answer.

Wilson wondered if he could bluff his way through this… House was asking his opinion on whether or not he (or they) should do something. He decided to try. "Sure, why not?" he said.

Now House was giving him an even stranger look. "Do you realize that you just agreed to dye your hair purple and change your name to 'sparkle'?" he said. "You know, if you weren't listening, you should've just _said_ so instead of making yourself look like a total idiot."

Wilson laughed, _Sparkle?_ He thought, _where the heck did that come from?_ He realized that House had probably noticed the spacey look on his face and decided to see if he was paying attention.

"And you're not getting your chips back." Said House. "I'm not going to stop taking you food just because you keep staring at me while I'm eating." OK, maybe that annoying voice that Wilson wanted to kill was right. He was definitely not being very inconspicuous. He had been very lucky that House hadn't realized the REAL reason why he'd been staring. _Maybe he doesn't want to._ Said that annoying voice. _Maybe he subconsciously figured it out, but doesn't want to believe it because he doesn't like you back…_Wilson no longer wanted to kill this voice by hitting it with something large and heavy… he wished it a much more slow and painful death…

Now House was harping on about some nurse Wilson had been talking to earlier and how long it would be before she became "Ex Mrs. Wilson #4." Wilson realized how deeply it annoyed him when House was able to casually talk about the idea of Wilson being with any and every random woman in the hospital… couldn't House figure it out? _But you don't want him to figure it out, remember? _Said that annoying voice. _You're just wallowing in self-pity. Sometimes, you're scared he'll find out. Others, You're sad because he hadn't figured you out yet. You just want to be miserable. _Wilson wondered why on Earth his mind was yelling at him. _You wanted to kill me, remember? _Ah, of course. Now his subconscious was out to get him. Just _perfect._

Wilson wondered if it would pass… if he would eventually be able to get himself to like other people, like the nurse House was talking about. But when he looked at House's electric blue eyes, he realized that it would never happen. Because another realization hit him like a ton of bricks:

He was in love with Gregory House.

**-------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I'd just like to take a moment to thank Phoebehasabadpenname and Myinukoi, who have both reviewed every chapter since the beginning. Maybe the rest of you should learn from them… hint, hint. ;)**


	5. HouseCuddy

**Authors' notes: Chameron4ever here. We were a bit more efficient with getting this one out… probably because chalseluv4ever wrote it. She's a lot better about that stuff than I am. A note for the future so I don't have to say it again: When it's late, it's my fault. When it's on time, it's because of my wonderful partner chaseluv4ever. Seriously, if she hadn't been there, chapter 2 would still be in the making. **

**As I think I already said in the last chapter, chaseluv4ever is writing both Cuddy chapters because I am terrible with Cuddy. I wrote both Wilson chapters because he's my favorite character. :)**

**Oh, and a reminder: Jenny is the patient.**

**Disclaimer: I doubt Fox executives go looking through fanfics so they can sue when somebody forgets to use do of these… but just in case: not ours.**

**Chapter 5: House/Cuddy**

House's mind was off in a distant land as he pushed a syringe of steroids into Jenny's IV. He looked at Jenny, who was asleep on her bed, hoping that the treatment would work, since no one else seemed to believe that Jenny had vasculitis. That was why _he _was the one giving her the treatment, instead of his ducklings. If Jenny didn't have vasculitis, then the steroids tank her immune system, _although I couldn't care less about that,_ House thought to himself. But as he thought this, his mind immediately drifted to someone who would care if he destroyed Jenny's immune system: _Cuddy. _

_Cuddy, Cuddy, Cuddy..._ The name kept running through House's head.

Since House had no real proof that Jenny had vasculitis, he was sure that Cuddy would soon find out and call him to her office for one of her daily rage sessions.

Why did House have to start that stupid rumor about the nurses having hidden cameras? Ever since he started it, it was as if the nurses actually _did_ have hidden cameras. They always found out _everything,_ including the treatments of House's patients. And House was sure that the nurses were feeding Cuddy information… she had managed to find out about his patients numerous times without any apparent source.

House picked up his cane and walked towards Cuddy's office, expecting her to go into one of her rages that started with her yelling and slowly eased into her giving in. The long strides down the hall to his boss's office seemed to come naturally, almost as if he _wanted_ to go there. As House was got into in the elevator, he realized that he did.

He loved those rage sessions with Cuddy and he was happy that they happened daily. He enjoyed when she stood up and started yelling, when she moved her arms and thrust her gorgeous body in every direction. He loved how her face always turned a hot shade of red. Yet he loved how whenever she gave in there was always that little gleam in her eyes. That little gleam that showed she trusted him and she knew that she made the right choice.

As House exited the elevator he thought about the time when Cuddy gave up one hundred million dollars for him._ Now that,_ House thought, _is a true act of kindness._ And for some extremely odd reason that he couldn't possibly figure out, it made him happy that Cuddy cared about him that much.

As House continued down the hall, he realized that he cared about Cuddy too. He liked her because, despite his comments that she was the devil, she _did_ always put up with habits that would drive most hospital administrators insane, and she wasn't pushy about his perfectly _innocent_ vicodin addiction… not to mention the fact that she had an extremely hot body.

House thought about all of the nice things that had done for him. _Maybe they're a sign,_ House thought to himself… _maybe Cuddy likes me too._

As House took more quick strides down the hallway he realized that his previous thought was ridiculous. No matter how job-obsessed and needy Cuddy was, her body was bound to eventually get her somebody better than him.

House had had the opportunity to make a move in the past, but that window was closed and House was sure of it. And even if it wasn't he knew he would never make a move anyway. Because it was just too embarrassing for him to admit that he actually _liked_ another human being. He didn't want to lose his "emotional as a brick wall" reputation.

His mind went blank after he thought this and before he could even blink, a clear picture of Cuddy entered his mind. She was sitting at her desk looking stunning as ever, House could tell by the strong glare in her eyes that she was about to yell.

House reached the door to Cuddy's office and pushed it open preparing to see the picture in his mind come to life.

He pushed open the door and heard a scream… he had walked right into the ladies' bathroom. He hastily exited the room and shut the door, which he had expected to say_ Lisa Cuddy Dean of Medicine_, but instead read _Women_.

He had been in such a daze thinking about Cuddy that he had walked right past her office, all the way down the hall, and right into the ladies room.

As he turned around and began to head back to Cuddy's office the truth came to him. It came to him so easily that he could just reach out and grab it.

He was in love with Lisa Cuddy.

----------------------------------

**Authors' Notes: I've been told by reviewers from my one-shots that I have a gift for guilting people into reviewing… **

**If you don't review, 10 puppies will die.**

**Do you think they were right?**


	6. CuddyForeman

**Authors' notes: Chameron4ever here. As usual, the lateness is my fault. Chaseluv4ever had actually finished this chappie about 2 weeks ago (further proof of how organized she is), but I sorta… forgot. Sorry. I hope it was worth the wait. :)**

**By the way, this is the last chapter that follows the formula we've been using. The next one will be very different.**

**Disclaimer: How do I own thee? Let me count the ways… zero.**

**Chapter 6: Cuddy/Foreman**

Cuddy stood up from her desk. She needed to speak to House about the outrageous treatment that he had just started his latest patient on. She prepared to page him, but suddenly had the urge to go tell him in person. She vaguely wondered why as she began her journey to diagnostics. _It certainly isn't because I wanted to see House_, she thought. She was definitely in no mood for sexist comments about her blouse today.

_Although_, Cuddy thought to herself as she walked into the elevator, _I definitely wouldn't mind a comment about my blouse from Dr. Foreman. _

Whoa… Backtrack. Yes, Foreman, Eric Foreman the confident, overly sure-of-himself neurologist. _That_ was why Cuddy wanted to go up to diagnostics – she wanted to see Foreman.

As Cuddy got into the elevator, she realized that she had been having these odd feelings a lot lately. Whenever she saw Foreman in the hall, at the clinic, or coming to her to complain about House, she always got this warm sort of tingling feeling inside of her and she somehow always found herself in a daze. She had trouble concentrating when Foreman was around too. She was barely able to talk… all she could think about was him.

But she could not let anyone figure this out… EVER. Not Cameron or Chase because then they might tell Foreman. Not to mention the fact that Cuddy felt somewhat embarrassed liking Foreman… She was the head of the whole freakin' hospital… she was supposed to be professional. She was supposed to be a leader. And then here she was left in a daze unable to speak whenever she saw Eric Foreman… a relative nobody to the hospital as a whole.

And House… if he found out it would probably only be a matter of seconds before the whole world knew. And if House knew that his boss was in love with Foreman, he would probably never take her seriously again.

The nurses… well they were bound to find out. They always found out _everything_. _How_ managed to do this, however, was one of the great mysteries of the hospital. Cuddy knew that those rumors about the nurses having hidden cameras everywhere just couldn't be true… right?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy's train of thought was abruptly stopped because she had reached House's floor. She entered and heard a very loud argument between Foreman and House. She crept into the room her eyes were immediately drawn to the raging Foreman.

"House!" he was saying, "Why the heck did you put Jenny on steroids? Her temperature is up to 101.5 – that's a fever, which indicates infection. We need to give her more antibiotics. Steroids are only weakening her immune system, which will put this infection into overdrive."

He was yelling at House again… why the heck was that a turn-on? Cuddy then gave a sort of dreamy sigh and the other doctors noticed her presence. She jumped back when she realized this. She was staring at Foreman and she had no clue what to say. "H-hello, Foreman," she managed to sputter.

Chase, Cameron and House all gave her weird glares and those glares seemed to bring Cuddy right back to her senses.

"…Chase, Cameron, House," she added hastily trying to pretend she had been talking to all of them from the beginning.

She had forgotten why she had come to the room. But everyone was staring at her waiting for her to say something. Cuddy couldn't think or concentrate… "Ummm… nevermind." She said quickly. "Bye." She quickly rushed out of the room

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy sat back in her office, thoroughly embarrassed about what had just happened. She would never do something like that. She always tried so hard to act professional. But she just couldn't help it… her feelings for Foreman were just… well, too _strong_.

Cuddy sunk into her chair and rested her chin in her hands. There was nothing she could do about these feelings. It was official:

She was in love with Eric Foreman.

-------------------------------------------

**Authors' Notes: I said in an author note of a House/Wilson oneshot I wrote a while ago that reading a fanfic and not reviewing is a lot like eating at a restaurant and not paying. A reviewer told me that leaving without tipping would be a better metaphor… but I disagree. Fanfiction is a transaction. We give you a chapter, you give us a review. Your side of the bargain doesn't require much… we're giving you 500 – 1000 words and only asking for a few from you. Personally, I think you're getting a pretty sweet deal and I don't see why you would want to cheat us out of it.**


	7. The cat's out of the bag

**Authors' Notes: Sorry about the delay for this chappie… in our defense, our evil Social Studies teacher gave us a huge project to work on, so we haven't had a lot of time for fanfiction. Still, Chaseluv4ever managed to get her part done much quicker than me… That's another reason why this one took so long. We each wrote a bunch of mini chapters and had to organize them… The fanfiction folder on my computer is now really overcrowded with stuff labeled "Hexagon7"… I hope you guys are appreciative.**

**Disclaimer: Is anybody actually still reading the bold text? If you are… wow. Mention it in your review and I'll give you a cookie. :) Anyway, House isn't ours.**

**Chapter 7: The cat's out of the bag:**

The recent rainstorm had cleared away and the sun was just starting to come up, sending heat over the Princeton-Plainsboro area. Things were just starting to heat up inside, too.

House was standing in the doorway of Cuddy's office and Cuddy was sitting at her desk. They were in the middle of one heck of an argument. It was over House's current patient, Jenny.

Cuddy was going red-faced, as she usually did at this point in an argument with House. "Steroids?" she said, glaring at him, "Steroids?!" She stood up and moved in front of her desk. "You put Jenny, the patient with the 103 degree fever on steroids?!"

House simply stood there. Cuddy continued, flailing her arms. "You just weakened her immune system, which she needs to fight of the _infection_ that she has!"

"Her symptoms fit vasculitis." Said House, finally speaking.

"Not the fever." Replied Cuddy.

"It is possib—" but he was interrupted by Cuddy's flailing arms.

"I know, I know." Said Cuddy. "In about one in a million cases of vasculitis, the patient has a fever. But what makes you think that this patient is that one, other than your apparent fetish for strange exceptions to medical rules?"

House did not reply, but seemed dazed, his eyes fixed on Cuddy's very low-cut shirt.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Yes House, it's a new shirt." She said. "But there are more pressing matters to focus on… there is a dying patient here." Then she added, with a sarcastic smile, "I mean, you can't be that into me."

"Yes I can." House muttered, still looking dazed and still staring. When he realized what he had just said, his eyes immediately snapped up. The awkward silence ensued.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ummm… Cameron?" Cameron looked up from the microscope to see Chase standing at the entrance to the lab, looking nervous.

"Yes?" she said, confused.

"Uh, c-could I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. _What could he be so nervous about?_ Thought Cameron. _And is he stuttering?_

"Sure." Cameron said, trying not to sound too curious.

"OK…" Chase said, running a hand through his hair. "Alright… um… ok… I just, um…" he paused for a second. "How do I say this?" he muttered.

"Maybe you should sit down" offered Cameron, noting that he was looking somewhat woozy. Chase simply nodded and sat in a chair next to Cameron's. He attempted to turn to face her, but found that the chair was _attached_ to the desk, meaning that it could not be turned. Awkwardly, ha managed to turn his body to face he, and ended up knocking over a test tube in the process. He swore quietly.

"Sorry!" he said, turning an interesting shade of red. He then muttered, "This is definitely not going as planned."

Cameron fought the urge to smile. Whatever this was, it was obviously important. She examined Chase's features for a moment. He was very pale and seemed to be sweating. "Maybe you should lie down." she said, becoming concerned. "You look sick. Are you feeling OK?"

"I'm fine." said Chase quickly. "I just… um, uh…" He groaned and put his head in his hands. "I'm an idiot." he mumbled. "I really should've thought about what I was going to say first. You know what? You're right. I'm just going to go lie down now." He started to get up to leave (maneuvering around the test tubes this time), but Cameron stopped him.

"Wait." she said. Chase looked back in surprise. "Whatever it is you wanted to say… it's obviously been bothering you for a really long time… and I think you should just say it and get it over with."

Chase paused for about 2 seconds. "I really like you – a lot more that most coworkers are supposed to like each other – and I've liked you for about 2 years now, and I really don't think these feelings are going away anytime soon." After catching his breath, he then ran as far away from that lab as he could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Lisa Cuddy was in a very good mood because her old friend from medical school was visiting. They had been catching up for about 20 minutes when Foreman walked in.

Cuddy hadn't heard him enter, and didn't notice him until he coughed slightly to get her attention She turned around and stumbled slightly when she saw him.

"Hello Dr. Foreman," Cuddy sputtered she could already feel her face heat up.

"Ummmm," said Foreman, looking over at Ellen sitting in Cuddy's chair. "Sorry to interrupt," he said sounding slightly uncomfortable, "but House wants to start Jenny on Prednisone because the Cytoxan isn't working. He wanted me to okay it with you first because he knew you'd be against it."

Cuddy, who was looking at Foreman with dreamy eyes, said nothing.

"Cuddy?" Foreman questioned.

"Sure," said Cuddy suddenly snapping back into things, "go ahead."

"Ummm… okay," said Foreman, "thanks." and he left the room.

"Whoa, Lisa," said Ellen, "do you realized what you just told that doctor he could do?"

"Ummmm.. No not exactly," said Cuddy laughing sheepishly.

"You told that doctor he could start a patient, whom Cytoxan was having no effect on, on Prednisone." Ellen answered.

Cuddy's jaw dropped open and she said nothing.

Ellen continued, "the patients name was Jenny, I'm guessing she had some type of autoimmune disease."

"Vasculitis," Cuddy breathed, "oh god. I probably just killed her."

"May I ask why you did that? And why you acted so strangely around that doctor?" Said Ellen.

Cuddy's expression changed as she leaned on her desk. "The truth is," she said, "I like him."

Unfortunately, Cuddy didn't know was that Foreman had dropped his folder about two feet down the hall from Cuddy's office. He had heard every word.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson wandered into the conference room in hopes of eating lunch with House. It really wasn't that he wanted to… he was just bored out of his mind and needed someone to talk to.

But to his dismay the conference room was empty, House and his team were nowhere to be seen.

_Dammit._ Thought Wilson. He was seriously about to pull his hair out of his skull any minute… He was that bored.

Wilson walked to the table and he noticed a small object on one of the chairs. He picked it up and found that it was a notebook… a very flowery notebook. Wilson rotated it in his hands. He couldn't help realize how pretty it was.

He then noticed on the bottom left corner of the notebook etched in blue in, the words, Dr. A. Cameron.

Wilson couldn't help himself, he opened it. He was insanely surprised to see his name jump out at him from the very top of the first page. The rest of the page was filled with neat text.

This was what it said:

_Dr. Wilson… Why did I just write his name? I have no idea. He __is__ very nice and quite attractive… I love his relaxed nature, how he is always attentive to the task at hand… How he is so ethical, how he cares for everyone deeply… _

_It seems as though he has no bad qualities. He is everything good, caring, sweet, nice, generous, helpful, comforting, smart… I'm rambling, aren't I? I always do that in here… It probably doesn't matter, as no one will ever read this… but I suppose I should stop the list anyway, because it would take up the rest of this notebook._

_House always says that I only like people who I can fix. And maybe I did, but this is different… There's nothing to fix, and he still interests me. What does that mean?_

_I'm going to have to do something… I can't keep this bottled up forever._

Taking a deep breath, Wilson slammed the book shut, gingerly put it down on the table, and bolted out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foreman had been acting very odd lately, and Chase wanted to find out why. Yes, they weren't exactly friends (OK, that was an understatement), but Chase was determined. And he needed to know… whatever was going on was distracting Foreman and he wasn't doing his best. Far from it… he was barely paying attention to anything. When Chase and Foreman were trapped in the same room giving Jenny a PET scan, Chase saw it as the perfect opportunity.

"Sooo…" said Chase, unsure of how to begin. He paused for a moment as Foreman snapped out of another daydream and attempted to look as if he knew what was going on. Chase decided to be blunt. "So what's been up with you lately?"

"I don't know what you mean." Said Foreman, trying to appear nonchalant. He didn't pull it off. He had never been a great actor.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Don't try to hide it." He said. "You've been completely spacey this past week. You're obviously thinking about something… something big."

"This really isn't any of your business." Said Foreman, whose eyes were completely fixated on the screen.

Chase grinned. "'None of my business', huh? OK, you're clearly very protective of whatever this secret is…" his eyes suddenly widened and he got an epiphany look similar to the one House got when he solved cases. "This is a love interest, isn't it?"

Foreman stayed silent for a while, Chase's eyes boring into him, until he couldn't take it anymore. "How did you get so damn perceptive?" he asked.

Chase smiled victoriously. "I work for House. So, who is it? Does she work here?" Foreman shifted uncomfortably and Chase smiled again. "OK, she definitely works here… is it a nurse?" Silence. "No… not a nurse. It isn't a patient, is it?" More silence. "Not a patient. That just leaves doctors and med students… Do I know her?" Again with the uncomfortable shift. Foreman's giveaways were so _easy_. "I do!" Chase's eyes lit up. "And I must know her well, if you got so uncomfortable so quickly… I don't know that many doctors here. Cuddy? No… One of the surgeons? No… Cameron? Definitely not." Chase paused to eye Foreman carefully. "Ummm… I don't really know any other female doctors here… but you're sure I know her?" Foreman nodded. Why was he going along with this now?

Foreman laughed slightly at the assumption Chase was making. Unfortunately, Chase caught onto this quickly and looked at him harder. "I'm missing something obvious, aren't I?" Foreman only nodded. Chase went on to ponder the question. "I haven't made any assumptions… except that this mystery person is a girl…" He gasped and looked at Foreman, who was avoiding his gaze. "OH!" said Chase. "But… who?" 

The word escaped Foreman's mouth before he had a chance to stop it. "You."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone burst into Wilson's office without knocking. Wilson didn't need to look up from the file he had been reading to know who it was.

"You have been really spacey lately and you're going to tell me why right now." Said House.

"No I haven't" said Wilson. "I've just been tired and I haven't had much patience for your antics."

House rolled his eyes. Did Wilson really think that he was _that_ dense? "I've seen you tired." he said. "I've seen you impatient. This was neither. This was _spacey._ I've only seen you spacey 3 times before. It was always a few months away from your next marriage."

Wilson sighed and attempted to focus on the file. It didn't work. "You really need to stop taking advantage of these needy young women." House pretended to chastise. "So, at what stage are you in the train wreck that is your marriage cycle? Are you still the sympathetic friend? Or have things already gotten interesting?"

Wilson simply rolled his eyes. House examined him carefully. "I haven't seen you acting particularly cozy with any women lately." He noted. "And I usually figure these things out before you do… which means you're hiding something. Why would you hide something about a girl? If there was anything grotesque about her, you wouldn't have gotten together with her in the first place… or you would have, but you wouldn't be secretive because you're so _supportive_."

"Did it occur to you that you don't know because I don't want you butting in?" asked Wilson.

"Generally, your love of PDA overcomes your annoyance at me." commented House. "So what's new? She must work here, you basically live here… but I haven't seen you talking to any women in nearly 2 weeks, not counting my team. Does she not know of your affections? No, that doesn't make sense, either. You never like anyone until you've developed a friendship first…" House then looked at Wilson very oddly, seeming to have thought of something. "The only friendship you are currently in is ours." he stated.

Wilson looked up, obviously surprised at what House was implying. "The signs are all there…" House remarked, more to himself than anyone else. "How did I not see this before? You fuss over your physical appearance, you're always trying to get me to talk about my _feelings_, and all of your relationships with women have ended in disaster."

"Are you saying that –"

House interrupted him. "You're gay." he stated. It definitely wasn't a question. "And you're in love with _me._"

House glared, daring him to say otherwise. Eventually, Wilson just nodded.

House happily patted himself on the back before he realized exactly what he had just proven. He then darted out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gossip traveled through the hospital like wildfire. Naturally, the nurses were very excited. Six unrequited crushes in a group of six people… none of them had every heard anything that juicy in their entire lives! However, they couldn't help but wonder… how had their hidden cameras missed this?

-------------------------------------

**A/N: Hopefully the length makes up for the wait… 6 pages of Microsoft word! Our usual chapters are more like 1 or 2… Anyway, if you want the next one to come quicker, reviews are an excellent way of motivating us. :)**


	8. A sort of ending

**Authors' Notes: Hi, Chameron4ever here. I am SO sorry about the late update. As usual, we've been buried in homework, Chaseluv4ever was way more responsible than me, you know the drill by now.**

**I'm going to address a small concern… I've gotten a comment that my pleas for review are bothering someone. I've said it before, I'll say it again: You don't have to read the bold text. I've actually had people tell me that my authors notes make them review… so sorry if it bothers you, but you really shouldn't still be reading this bold text if it does. **

**Now, with all that boring stuff out of the way… this is the LAST CHAPTER:'( So sad. Hopefully you enjoyed the ride as much as we did.**

**Disclaimer: Not ours. :'(**

**Chapter 8: A Sort-Of Ending**

_House is a jerk_. Wilson concluded as he sat at his desk. How is it that House was so good at snooping and prying into other people's business? How did House always manage to find out all of Wilson's guilty pleasures? Normally Wilson didn't mind when that happened… yes it embarrassed him, but he could always push it aside and get on with things… besides, he was used to it after years of it happening regularly.

But House finding out about Wilson's guilty pleasure that actually involved House… Wilson just couldn't stand it. He didn't know how it made him feel. Definitely embarrassed (as usual), but also ashamed, angry, and maybe kind of like an idiot.

Wilson realized he was an idiot. It shouldn't be like this. He shouldn't love someone who he was ashamed to love. Love was supposed to be a pleasant feeling that makes someone happy. Wilson knew that loving House could never be like that. _Told ya so,_ said that obnoxious voice in his head. Why was it still there? Maybe he was becoming schizophrenic…

Wilson wanted to love someone… he had no idea why. He just did. But he was starting to love House less and less. Who else was there? House's fellows were all too young… a relationship with someone in Oncology would create a bad work environment and probably end with someone getting fired. He had a very bad track record with nurses… who else was there?

Cuddy suddenly stormed into Wilson's office. "Do you know where House is?" She asked. Wilson shook his head. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she was angry… and the low-cut top was definitely adding to it. As she walked briskly towards the clinic, Wilson let a guilty smile creep over his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase sat in a bathroom stall – the only place in the hospital where he could get privacy from the cameras, of whose existence he was now positive. His "conversation" with Cameron had been a total disaster. He put his head in his hands and thanked god that he was temporarily free of the cameras. At least, he was pretty sure he was free of the cameras… he looked around, disturbed at the idea that they might be there, too. He didn't see any, but he hadn't seen any anywhere else, either.

"I know you're watching!" He shouted to the camera, wherever it was. "You're all sick!" He suddenly felt extremely stupid. Why would there be cameras in the bathroom? He hoped nobody passing by the bathroom has heard him.

He sighed and went back to thinking about Cameron, though his sanctuary was now ruined. She had been nice about the rejection, at least. She hadn't yelled or even gotten angry at all. Why did that make him feel somehow annoyed? Caring was good, right? _Dammit, I'm not a masochist!_ He thought to himself. _Why would I want someone who is totally heartless and just orders me around all the time?_

But he found himself realizing that he _did_ want that. He groaned. _I know my childhood was messed up, but damn!_ He thought. He had the looks to get almost any nice girl, and he went for the screwed up ones. What perfect luck. Where was he going to find someone like that?

Just then, he heard a voice outside the stall. "You writing a novel in there?" It was House. "Didn't anybody ever tell you that _public_ restrooms aren't exactly great places to hide from the public?"

Suddenly, Chase realized that maybe finding that person _wasn't_ so difficult after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron was sitting alone in the conference room. She wondered where everyone else was, but decided that it was probably better that she was alone. When she had come back to find her diary misplaced, it had only been a matter of minutes before everyone knew. She _really_ didn't want to have to face House after that. Chase would also be difficult, seeing as he had liked her and everything.

Wilson would avoid her, probably. She didn't blame him. Foreman… what _would_ Foreman do? He would most likely tease her for a little while like he had when she'd had a crush on House, then he'd forget about it. Foreman could be irritating sometimes, but he knew when to let things go, unlike everyone else.

The more Cameron thought about it, the more it started to seem that all the teasing would be for nothing. The crush had apparently been fleeting… she was starting to think of all sorts of reasons why she and Wilson wouldn't be a good couple. They were too similar. They both had the same fatal flaw… they cared too much. Couples needed to balance each other out. They had had numerous arguments in the past because they had slightly different approaches to things like caring for patients and controlling House. They would never work together.

So who _would_ Cameron work well with? Her mind went back to Foreman and her thoughts about him being more controlled and sensible than a lot of PPTH's other doctors. He certainly balanced her out. He was perfectly grounded in reality and could sometimes be harsh. She was over-caring and was constantly straying off-topic.

The more Cameron thought, the more she became certain of the fact that Foreman was the logical choice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy sat at her desk, attempting to finish some work. After a while, she sighed and put her head down… she just couldn't seem to concentrate. There was this burning sort of feeling inside of her, she couldn't tell if it was embarrassment, regret, nervousness, or a combination of all three. She guessed the last one as she picked up her pencil and began to write again. Actually, she had never started writing because she'd had too much on her mind. She was starting to feel that all of the embarrassment that she had caused herself earlier was for nothing. She was beginning to have thoughts about Foreman that she had never had before. _If I told Foreman that I liked him would he even care? _Cuddy asked herself. _Even if he did like me, would he be willing do anything for me?_

Foreman was a huge character of his own. He had his own strong methods and morals and his own way of life. Cuddy knew that he would never change it for anyone. Cuddy didn't really think of herself as a self-absorbed or high-maintenance person but in a relationship Cuddy wanted someone who would be willing to do things for her and someone who would not try to control her. She put down her pencil again when she realized that Foreman would definitely not do any of those things. Her thoughts were interrupted as Chase walked into the office –probably to tell her what insane thing House had done lately- and looked at her nervously. A grin suddenly appeared on Cuddy's face and she realized that Chase was exactly the kind of person that she was looking for.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House stood in the elevator on his way up to diagnostics feeling like he wanted to fall over and die... or maybe collapse from a drug overdose. Probably the second one. He had never been more embarrassed in his life… although he was very rarely embarrassed. (The last time had been when he was 14 and tripped while attempting to talk to a girl). He had totally humiliated himself…..he _--- House --- __the brick wall_, had humiliated himself in front of Cuddy. He was never supposed to do that. EVER. He was so mad he couldn't even describe it. He snatched is bottle of Vicodin and had himself a whole handful. _Urrrrrrgh_, House thought, _What's the point of liking someone if you can't even tell them?_ "Dammit!" He shouted, _Now I sound like Cameron!_

Cameron……. The name seemed to sooth him in an odd way. He said it again, "Cameron." He could tell Cameron anything and he knew that. He had Cameron draped over his shoulders. He could seduce Cameron to do whatever he wanted her to do. He could go up to Cameron and tell him that he loved her, Cameron would smile, Cameron would become his slave.

Maybe House wanted to do that even if he had no real feeling for Cameron. He reached for his Vicodin again realizing that perhaps he did.

The doors opened to reveal her standing there. "Are you OK?" she asked, looking concerned.

House grinned. "I'll be fine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foreman was hiding in the closet. Not a gay metaphor… he was literally hiding in the janitor's closet. He knew it was childish and stupid, but dammit he needed to stay away from Chase! …And House. Because House _would_ find out. Chase wouldn't tell him, of course, but he was never very good at hiding anything… and House was an expert at reading people. He could imagine the conversation now…

_Chase walks into the conference room, looking very freaked out and distracted. He attempts to read a medical journal. House looks up._

"_OK, what happened?" House asks._

"_Nothing." Chase answers, __way__ too quickly. House gets that creepy glint in his eye and walks over to the table._

"_Something really big just happened." House announces ans looks at Chase. Chase attempts to look away, but House eventually catches his gaze. "Oh my God!" says House. "Foreman is gay and in love with you!"_

That was why he was in the closet… literally. Because he would be _so _out of the metaphorical closet once House talked to Chase. So Foreman just needed to stay in the literal closet for a while… like, the rest of his life. Or House's. With House's drug addiction, he could only live, what, 15 years? 25 tops. Foreman could wait that long… he had no choice.

He was just attempting to figure out how he would find enough food for that amount of time when Wilson opened the door.

He shot Foreman an odd look. "Are you hiding from Chase or House?" he asked.

Foreman cringed. "Did it get around that quickly?" he asked.

Wilson nodded. "I owe you and Chase $20… the cameras are real." Sadly, this small victory did not cheer Foreman up very much. "Trust me, I know what you're going through." said Wilson.

Foreman looked up. "So the rumors about you and House are true?" he asked.

Wilson nodded. "_Cameras." _They both muttered. Wilson started to walk away. "Don't worry," he said. "You'll get over it."

As Foreman watched Wilson leave and found himself getting the feeling he had come to associate with Chase, he realized that he already was.

----------------------------------------

**A/N: It's over! Sniff. As usual, please review! Because I will keep crying if you don't. :'( **

**Now, onward to new projects… what would you guys think of an angsty one-sided Kutner/Cole fic? I've been wanting to write that for a while.**

**A note to all people reading this in the future: It doesn't matter how old this fic is. Even if it was written 10 years ago, we are always grateful for reviews. :)**


End file.
